The goal of this program is to provide opportunities for medical students and under-represented minority college students to acquire cancer research training and experience, to motivate these students to prepare for careers as cancer investigators, and to increase their knowledge and understanding of the relationships between research findings and the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The medical student cancer research experience will be short-term and/or long-term, the former consisting of a three-month summer project and later consisting of a five-month senior project. Fifteen medical students and four underrepresented minority college students will be recruited annually into summer research. Five medical students will be recruited annually into senior research starting in Year 4 of the program. About 78 faculty in Einstein's Cancer Research Center will be available to serve as research mentors. Planning, development and monitoring of the program will be under the aegis of a Student Cancer Research Committee with the Program Director serving as Chairman. Cancer research projects available to students are in the areas of immunooncology, viral oncology, gene expression, receptor-mediated growth and differentiation, membrane synthesis and structure, carcinogenesis and chemotherapeutic agents, growth control in malignant cells, and clinical oncology and epidemiology.